ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Crossover: Revolved Reveration
Revolved Reveration this is a new crossover. Plot When he Hoverboard (named Firelierly) is a hold the Dark Pinchers after hand left to uses a Control Gaunlet was find the unnamed Cyrstalsapien flying was after capture. After he All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE was flying as Goten. All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Not the Dark Pinchers. I want that do something. (he power up turns into Super Saiyan was flying at Dark Pinchers) Dark Pinchers: The Goten as a saiyan power, the revolved system. When Dark Pinchers was shot sonic at unnamed Cyrstalsapien was flying into the ground. All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Huh? When he Tascore System. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Vervolved Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): That is not multimedia system 4-ich touch screen! When he Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Vervolved Mode to start music his All Gummed Up Inside but he ended. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Vervolved Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Oh man, not touch screen. Ben (Omniverse): What? Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Vervolved Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Even not multimedia system 4-ich touch screen! Ben (Omniverse): Oh man! When he flying All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE was crashed into the walls was shoted by Meta-Revron was shocks with red off it something did Perodua Viva EZi accidently again. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Vervolved Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Not the touch screen! When after All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE shot energy beam at Meta-Revron was shot electric blast at the All-Power Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition HD 4 LITE flying into the ground. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Vervolved Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Where is touch screen! Ben (Omniverse): Not multimedia system is off. Meta-Revron was shot fire beam at the box was destroyed. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Vervolved Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Touch screen! Ben (Omniverse): It said behind you! After he looks at Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Vervolved Mode was after multimedia system not multipedia system was dashboard area was similar to Perodua Myvi's. Ben (Omniverse): Okay, he right. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Vervolved Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Touch screen can body that press him with shut down. Ben (Omniverse): Yeah? When Ben after using his Omnitrix was touch screen and transformed. Upgrade (Omniverse): Upgrade, It was even going inside with touch screen? Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Vervolved Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Lead this! When he slammed and deforms of Future Trunks. Future Trunks: Ow! Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Advance Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): It cannot inside the touch screen? Upgrade (Omniverse): Involved! When Meta-Rervon was shot energy wave at Future Trunks was disappears and was going home. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Advance Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): It cannot leave me? Upgrade was inside the Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Advance Mode's body. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Advance Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Here we goes! (and running was green was speed powers) After he lightning was running powers was exacting into his Suit Mode and finished his transformation was Meta-Rervon was shot energy beam was absorbed power. Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Upgrade Suit (Ascanced Alien: Alien Maker): Whoa, what is even in symbol? TBC...